deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Devious Butlers
Devious Butlers is a friend-fiction created and written by DeviousPeep and Jdg98, based upon the Lifetime comedy-drama series Devious Maids. Plot 'Season 1' Secrets. Lies. Murder... It's all in a day's work for the devious butlers of Wikerly Hills. Meet four men bonded together by their jobs, their dreams and the dirt they sweep under the rug for the rich and famous, whose insanity they get to experience up close and personal as they both hang up their dirty laundry and keep it concealed on their behalf. There's Ben, who works for the mysterious Del Barrios while crushing hard on the neighbors' maid Justine; Rena, an aspiring actor who works for the glamorous if excessively tormenting Liz; Josh, whose homosexuality is often berated by his boss Matthew, though revered by the lovable Joanna Winters; and Joe, who seems to be hiding even more than Alison and Jorgio - the aforementioned mysterious Del Barrios whose butler Joe replaces following a scandalous murder during the height of the social season. It's up to Joe to find out whodunnit, with plenty of curveballs thrown in his direction along the way, ensuring an awful amount of intrigue as murder, mystery and mayhem collide amongst the mansions of this crazy, elitist part of America. 'Season 2' Things never stay quiet for long in Wikerly Hills, as is evident by the fact that, a mere three months after Jose's murder is solved, a new mystery rocks the residents of Fanon Drive - one which stretches back decades, all the way to the birth of the man who's currently rotting in a jail cell for a crime he didn't commit. In spite of Joe's frame job, an accomplishment carried out once again by the still heartbroken Joanna, life goes on pretty much as normal for the rest of his butler pals. Josh enjoys a blooming romance with Brad, all the while enduring the complications brought about by a militant new boss who he has trouble determining as being either better or worse than his former, now deceased, homophobic employer. Rena continues a so-called "affair" with Liz, although the two must be discrete with the latter's suspicious husband Eli now skulking around the house, and it isn't long before they discover what Justine meant when she said she had an insurance plan. Ben remains a loyal servant of Ali who, triumphant as she may now be following her evil husband's arrest, faces a big problem left behind from her time in the defiled marital bed, while Ben himself faces challenges in the form of new maid Valentina Cortez. Oh, and then there's those pesky Littles still knocking about, with Rochelle worried that a new houseboy could come even closer to unearthing her big black family secret than the last one did. No, things are never quiet in this town... it's just that, in the interim, all the noise is made solely from behind closed doors. 'Season 3' Welcome back to Wikerly Hills, the worst place in the whole world to try and plan a wedding. Six months after the day of the disastrous church explosion, which changed the lives of our butlers forevermore, and Joe is set to marry one miss Joanna Winters... only he ends up kidnapped at his own ceremony, both tying in with and kicking off a whole new set of events that allow murder, mystery and mayhem to once again collide in this big-shot town. That isn't all, though. Josh is forced to adjust to some major life changes in regards to what happened to Brad, which may have him questioning his own peace of mind. Rena, at the same time, is questioning his talent, and finds himself launched by his new squeeze, Maria Solano, on a creative mission which could take a perilous turn. Ben, all the while, is dealing with the fact that Valentina is now heavily pregnant with not one, but two rape babies and suing him for custody every step of the way. Preoccupations befall them all as well, of course, with some new arrivals to Fanon Drive coming to stir up trouble - as well as more than a few vacancies created. Ali has to deal with the fact that her family, who she wants nothing to do with, is now attempting to reach out to her, while her girlfriend Liz takes a shine to being top bitch around the new movie studio at the head of the street. To make matters worse, Silvia Applewhite returns from the asylum - which is bound to see a lot of rooms filled in the coming months - with a new husband in tow, becoming very much the figure of intrigue. Particularly to Joe, who even prior to his kidnapping was stuck wondering both who was behind the explosion and who his unknown sibling is, not to mention a wife-to-be who's paranoid that a figure from her past is out to get her, and now he's left toting around some dark secrets of his own in a burden that, shouldered by his friends, should further bind the butlers together in the most horrible way. Get ready. It's gonna be a bloodbath. Main cast and characters *Cashmere - Valentina Cortez (seasons 2-3) *CoyoteDork - Joshua Gibbons *DeviousPeep - Joanna Winters *DisneyGleek123 - Elijah Davis (season 2, recurring otherwise) *DisneyMeerkats - Jorgio Del Barrio (season 1, recurring afterwards) *Dlrgirl75 - Rochelle Little (season 2, recurring otherwise) *Dr. Sonya - Bradley Sonya (season 2, recurring otherwise) *ImmaGleek - Elizabeth Davis *Jdg98 - Joseph DeWar *Lady Junky - Justine Dussault (season 1, recurring afterwards) *MaryPierceLopez - Maria Solano (season 3, recurring previously) *MattyKardashian - Matthew Winters (season 1, recurring afterwards) *MissMayfair - Silvia Montgomery (season 3, recurring previously) *Primadonna Girl - Alison Del Barrio *Renaboss - Renato Duarte *Villain fan - Benjamin Gold Trivia *There was debate over how many seasons Devious Butlers would last, with it originally having been conceptualized as a one season series. It was then extended to three seasons, with ideas arising for it to possibly be five seasons. The writers compromised with three. **The original ending, when established as a one season show, was going to be Joe and Joanna driving off into the sunset, abandoning the crime and drama and their past lives set in Wikerly Hills. Category:Series